The Love of a Mad Father
by PsOhKiEpMpOeNr9
Summary: A hard rain puts Ash and gang inside of an old mansion populated by one man named Alfred Drevis. He acts quite oddly sort as if he has been expecting them. He also won't let anyone near the basement. Advance-shipping and also Max and Aya. Now with first update! If you don't enjoy AdvanceShipping, enjoy the story.
1. The love of a Mad Father

**I watched **_**Pewdiepie plays Mad Father**_** and got a crossover idea from it.**

**There is AdvanceShipping so don't be hatin'.**

**Warning! Spoiler Alert!**

**The Love of a Mad Father**

Prologue

(Aya's POV)

I had just chosen to save my father and bring us both back to the basement so we could start anew without mother. My mother had already told me the truth about her a father and I tried to hide in the mausoleum of a basement as my crazed, chainsaw wielding father came after me calling out "Ayyyaaaaaa…" The entire basement was full of an odd blue eerie light. The room I was in was no exception as it had two coffins sitting on the right side and a couple of bookcases on the left wall I tried to hide in a coffin with a dead body in it from father and watched as Marie came in looking for me. Father wasn't kind to Marie for having lost track of mine presence. After he left I came out and left Marie behind to die as I went back from once I came. Father was waiting for me and chased me back to the area where there seemed to be some church pews leading up to the center where an alter was centered between the rows. While I was running past, one of the dolls caught me by my leg and held tight so I couldn't move any longer. Father said it would only hurt for a few minutes as he laughed hysterically with the blue bloodstained chainsaw above his head.

He was so wrong.

It hurts forever and I can still feel it as I wait for retribution to show me my opportunity to strike back.

(The father's POV)

I had stitched her up so beautifully. I can now see how beautiful she truly was and now will be forever. With my ultimate experiment complete and a total success, I decided to spruce her up and put her in a beautiful red dress with gold lacing all over it. She looked just how she did when she was a child. _I can't help myself _I thought _I guess I'll dance with her just like I used to._

I took her out from the doll room and into the main hall just in front of the exit. I decided to light all of the candles on the four golden chandeliers and prepared some music from the stereo and pulled her out in the middle. The room had two staircases that wound around either side and formed a nice dance floor with a red rug set on it. I would've waltzed with her all night if I wanted to, but something very odd was happening while I danced with her. I kept hearing all of these voices buzzing through my head like angry bees trying to sting my brain. They sounded like both Aya's and my wife's voices trying to drone out the music. They told me how ashamed I should be of myself and that I should end my own life because I didn't deserve it. They kept trying to fill me with guilt they probably thought that I deserved for perfecting my daughter. I still danced with her until the end of the song or at least what I thought was the end. Their voices were nearly blocking out the music because the longer I was with her the louder they got. My head was pounding so hard from their voices that I just dropped Aya when the song ended and all at once, it all stopped.

I decided to take a look out the window because I thought I heard the pitter-patter of rain. It was raining really hard and the clouds were blacker than night. It was so odd because it was the middle of summer and it was only 5:30 pm. You couldn't have seen out that window with night vision goggles because it was just so heavy of a rain. I saw four figures walking towards the house and I knew that I hide to put Aya back. As soon as I picked her up though, the headache but not the voices returned. I placed her in the chair at the front of the doll room and returned to the main hallway.

Meanwhile,

"Ash, look how dark those clouds are and ferocity of the pounding rain" May said as she looked at me. I told her "We can't camp out her because not even the few trees around here will protect us from this."

Max looked at his pokenav and said, "It isn't even close to 6 pm yet guys. What are we going to do for shelter out in the middle of the forest anyways?"

Broc responded with "Hey look, there's an old chateau up on the hill we can hide out in there until morning."

I said, "Remember what happened last time we went into a seemingly empty mansion?" "I'll tell you, we met a Pokémon that fed off our anger, separated us and nearly kidnapped Max because of the resentment between brother and sister!"

"_Well it's either that or you will all die out in this storm!"_ Screamed out some sort of an apparition. We all started looking around trying to find where it came from. The rain was pouring down upon us as we scattered both in desperation and utter fear up to the front door and knocked really loud. The door was about 5 meters taller than any of us and made of solid oak with a gold knob and had "Drevis" etched in the top.

The door was suddenly ripped back to show a man with brown curly hair, glasses, and a white lab coat buttoned up with khaki's on. I asked "Pardon me sir, but can stay in your house for the night" he answered fairly blandly, also with a hint of intrigue, "I have two rooms open for you to sleep in but first, lets fix some supper and enjoy." I took a glance at his face and it was both etched with fatigue and an ominous excitement. He smirked evilly back at me and caused me to flinch.

**Sorry if I wasn't very descriptive but I'm still just starting and since it spoils the end of the game so you should watch the videos or play the game yourself first.**


	2. The Addiction of a Mad Father

**Let the real story begin!**

Chapter 1

May, Max, and I decided to explore our rooms while Broc and Alfred started to cook supper. He told us that it was up the stairs, to the right and it was the first and second rooms that we would be using. One room was a bedroom that Alfred may have once slept in with a queen bed, a dresser, a safe and several bookcases all over the room. The other room was probably one for a child that might have once lived there. There was a cage for a pet, a teddy bear, several bookcases and a full sized bed in that room. We went back down stairs and into the cafeteria, which was behind double doors between the staircases. We walked in and sat down for a while until we heard a scream shout out from the kitchen. When we came in, Broc was standing against the wall and near the entrance to the cellar and Alfred had a spoon pointed towards him.

I heard him call out "Get away from that cellar door right now! I will get the spices from the basement we need!"

Broc responded with "I can take care-"

"No you can't! No one goes into the basement but me! Ever!" screamed back Alfred.

Things went on calmly from there up until dinner when we questioned him about the rooms we where going to be sleeping in. May asked, "We noticed that the second room with the giant teddy bear appeared to be set up for a child. Do you have any children?"

"I did, but she died recently of an unknown disease," he lied. Then he added "I don't want to hear anymore of this children nonsense."

Later that night though, things only got weirder. Broc and I were sharing the first room with the queen-sized bed while May and Max were sharing the full sized bed. During the night, I started to have the worst nightmare of my entire life. I was in a dark basement that seemed more like a huge maze. An eerie blue light was constantly keeping everything in an easy to see light. I started to walk up to the odd light when suddenly, I saw something in a tube full of greenish water. There were several tubes all over the room with plenty of machines and other high tech devices. I walked carefully over to the tube almost in fear that something might hear me and try to strike out at me. I not only felt like I was being watched, but knew that something knew that I was here and of easy prey. I walked up closer to the device and peered in. What I saw next almost made my heart skip a beat or ten. I saw this body that looked just like me-was me-that had only swim trunks on with its mouth wide open. What was really scary about it was that it had no eyes just hollow shells with porous edges that looked like the edges around his eyes had been turned into sponges. And worse than that, when I saw his eye sockets, they led up out of the tank to two eyes staring down at me. I vomited in the dream and woke up. I looked around and saw vomit on the bed but Broc was gone.

Broc was down in the kitchen walking towards the entrance to the basement. He carefully opened the hatch and slipped down into it. He turned on his flashlight and started to walk down the hallway to an open doorway. He said, "Let's find out what your big secret is Mr. Drevis." He walked closer to the doorway when a thought shot through his mind saying _Go back and never return. He will be waiting for you and he will betray you. Just…like…me! _As dangerous sounding as it was, he chose to ignore it and go in. More voices drummed, raced, swam through his head telling him to go back but he pressed on anyways ignoring all of the thoughts. He saw puddles of blood and dead bodies piled in corners. The two tables appeared to be operating tables and were stained with more blood than the floor and walls combined.

"Hello there. I warned you not to go into the basement, but you did it anyways, so now I get to kill you."

Broc turned around in time to grab the hand with a butcher's knife in it and pushed him back into a table. Broc tried to run but tripped over an arm lying on the ground and tumbled to the floor. He tried to get up and start running again but was caught up to quite quickly and was stabbed in the leg sending him to the ground. Then Alfred took the knife and tried to jab it into Broc's chest but was shown resistance and forced to try again. This time however, Broc couldn't react fast enough and caught the blade in his shoulder and was staked to the floor as Alfred went in and got some poison in a syringe and brought back to Broc.

Broc said, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Alfred simply returned, "You are a perfect specimen and you stumbled upon one of two great secrets of mine. YOU MUST DIE!" After stating that, he forced Broc still and drove the needle into his neck and squeezed the poison into one of the main artery headed for the head so the poison would act quickly on his brain and then return to the heart to finish the job. Broc whimpered like a small child as agonizing pain drove through his body and forced him down for good. The doctor claimed, "One down, three to go."

May found herself in a tube filled with greenish water with a dark, tall figure leaning over at a computer or other high tech device that you could have found all over the room. The apparition turned around to show itself as none other than…Alfred! She started to squirm with thoughts running through her mind like how could something like this happen! Alfred then said in a raspy evil voice, "Before your sands of time draw to an end, what do you think would be fitting for you to wear." She tried to scream and squirm but nothing came out. He pulled up one of the dresses that she owned. It was red at the top but slowly faded to a deep black as it worked its way down. It was one of the most beautiful things she ever saw. Alfred said, "I can see the joy in your eyes of this one. It shall be what you wear. May tried to scream out for help but nothing happened. Alfred turned towards her with live wires in his rubber bound hands and brought them over the tank, She successfully screamed out for half a second before the wires were dropped in.

The sudden jolt of her body scared her out of bed as she tumbled down out of bed and onto the floor. She got back up to check on Max and see if she had woken him. When she got back up though, she didn't see him in bed or anywhere in the room. She got dressed and ran to the door swinging it wide-open and running right into me. We collided in midstride and were both unconscious for about thirty minutes.

Max wandered down the hallway looking for the bathroom and soon found himself in the main lobby. He went across the top and saw a hallway identical to the first. He went all the way to the end of the dark hallway and entered a room that he managed to find. It was full of…dolls? They all looked so real as if they were people just waiting for someone to say hi. He looked forward and saw then the doll that had once been Aya. He, of course, had no idea and just thought of it as his prize collection. He thought to himself _what a pretty looking girl. She looks so amazingly detailed. __**Thank you. **_He jumped six feet high when he heard that. Then the girl told him, _you look very cute yourself. _He just said, "Thanks" and was grabbed from behind and held. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alfred had his arm around his chest. It was so extremely tight that he could barely gasp out "What are you doing?"

"You have discovered my second secret. That doll before you is my beautiful Aya, my daughter."

"I thought you said she died of a disease."

"I lied, she did die of a disease though. She died of the disease known as mortality, so that she could become a beautiful idol and a true specimen for all of mankind to see one day, just not today." He tightened his grip on Max and held the knife tight to the young boy's throat. He just gazed at Aya for a few minutes before remembering what he was doing. He asked the boy a question: "Do you know when a person realizes that death is just another hurdle before becoming eternally beautiful?" Max just stood there quiet for a few minutes before Alfred repeated the question, screaming it out loud.

Max said "I wouldn't know, couldn't know, and I don't care to know. I am just a child with so much to live for and so much life to live."

Alfred answered his own question with, "Only after death do people realize that death itself is and has nothing to fear" as he slit the boy's throat, letting him bleed dry and put a big puddle all over the floor. The boy's frail body crumpled to the floor in a sea of red and Mr. Drevis' laughter. He then proceeded to drag the body down the basement and came up to find Ash and May. He found them lying unconscious on the floor and picked them both up with ease and carried them down into the basement. He laughed and cackled the whole way down calling out that soon Aya would have more friends to play with up in heaven.

**That is the first chapter and I hope you will read the rest as it comes out.**


	3. The Ambition of a Mad Father

**I can only truly write when I get in that mood.**

**I have started to forget my story and will probably update this chapter later.**

Chapter 2

I woke up inside that depressing basement room that I don't really want to relive. It-like the entire basement-had an eerie blue glow with cabinets full of body parts in jars. Dead bodies littered the entire floor and their blood was stained on the stone floor and walls. The tables in the room, I was on one, were covered in oddly fresh blood that was still damp. Two dead bodies were leaning in a corner that looked familiar, but at the time I couldn't place their names off the top of my head. I looked around in the room until I noticed what I was wearing. I was wearing a white bloodstained undershirt and shorts. After my eyes adjusted to the lack of light, I noticed May lying on the table next to me wearing basically the same thing.

She turned her head towards me and said "Ash, are we going to live through this?" I told her I wasn't sure but then she said something that shocked me. She said, "I wonder if this is Arceus' way of telling me that it's time to tell you the truth."

"What?" I asked in anticipation. She looked at me confused and really nervously, I didn't know why, but at the same time I knew exactly why. She loved me like I have her. I said, "Let me tell you something first. You are the moonlight that shows me the way through the darkness that is my lonely childhood. You have shown me that beauty is not only on the outside, but also on the inside. I never saw it in anyone else before until I met you. May, I have always loved you since the day I was born."

She remarked, "Ash, I never knew you felt that way. If I did, then I would have told you that you were a light of capability and almost continuous happiness. I love you too."

"I knew you two had it in you," the doctor remarked. "I saw it in you when I first saw you. The two of you had a bond that went far deeper than either of you knew. Aya had always found it easy to be perpetually happy because her mother put a charm on her to protect her. Your mother probably did the same while you were a young toddler. Speaking of Aya, you see those two dead bodies; those are Aya's new friends to play with in the afterlife. You would know the two of them as Broc and Max. Before you say anything, let me tell you this, your souls will dance for eternity trapped in this house. They will be bound here so that not a single bit of you will ever move on and your beauty will truly be eternal."

"You have to be insane to even think something as evil as that. Beauty can't be eternally perpetual because time will eventually kill everything and will eat off the physical beauty leaving only the memories and love," May called out. "Love is the only thing that is truly eternal because as long as someone has feelings for someone, the memories will live on, and if the memories live on, then the love you feel will never die."

"Enough of your babbling," Alfred said. "It's time you joined Aya for all of the fun. You won't be suffering too long because I won't just kill you, for that would mutilate the body and ruin it. No, I am going to poison you, rot your insides. You can't question lethal injection." After that, he walked over to a cabinet and pulled a jar full of serum and a syringe. He proceeded to squeeze some of the juice up into the syringe and get the air out of the needle. First, he walked over to May and squeezed it into the main artery that leads to the head. He did that so it would choke out the brain, which would end all muscle movement and then proceed back to the heart through the jugular. It would reach the heart and choke it to stop blood flow and ultimately stop oxygen flow to the organs to help shut them down faster.

Shortly after the entire syringe of poison entered the blood, May's body uncontrollably started jolting and cringing on the table. Blood poured from her mouth and onto the table as her body calmed down as the brain was in its dying stages. After the poison reached her heart, she was gasping for breath because her lungs were filling rapidly with poison and her internal organs were cringing and shivering causing her whole body to twitch and cringe. Her body was performing a last ditch effort to stay alive but failed and I watched as her body slowed until it completely stopped. I was crying like a madman the entire time and couldn't really see anything half of the time. He looked at me with disgust and grabbed another syringe. The last thing I remembered before it all went dark was the syringe pricking into my flesh and the poison pool out into my bloodstream.

**OOOOO**

That's pretty much the story of how we died but it most certainly isn't the end of the story. I woke up minutes later in the main hall. Unlike the empty mansion I would've seen only minutes ago, this house was full of the souls of those that were experimented on and were just wandering everywhere. I saw May at the top of the steps waving me up. I went up to her and we started floating hand in hand. She said that there was something I would want to see.

We went into the room that I later learned was the doll room and watched as Alfred's completed experiments were being set up. We watched him walk out of the room and we floated over to the bodies that were once us. He had a doll setting in a chair that was centered in front of all the other dolls. On either side was another doll. On the right was May in a red wedding dress and red heels with her hands extended out to meet the hands of person standing on the left in a navy blue tuxedo and pure black formal shoes. That man was me standing there. He set us up in a wedding like pose. In between us was a man in a priest's robe that was mainly white with gold stripes. He had a bible in one hand and his other was extended up in the air. It was Broc playing priest and Max was the ring bearer dressed similar to me with two rings setting on a pillow that both of his hands were holding up. Something came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. It was none other than Broc and Max. They had a small girl that looked similar to the one in the chair. I turned back around and stared at the scene he put us in, and it almost brought a tear upon my ghostly eyes. His compassion to attempt to make us feel better in our afterlife nearly made me forget that I was still angry at his soul.

I turned back around to face them and I asked what the girls name was and she told me Aya. I had heard that name before, but not just from what the doctor was talking about earlier. I drifted around in circles until May asked me, "What's wrong Ash?"

"I've heard of Aya's name before but I can't remember where."

"We could look through the archives in the archive room. We could dig up some family history and maybe find out where you've heard of me."

"Let's go then already." We drifted through the hallways until we stumbled upon the archives and went inside. We found Alfred sitting at the desk doing bills and also had several pictures with him, probably pictures of local poor people. He could use them as his next experiments. He left without shedding so much as a glance to the pictures of his family along the wall. We drifted over to the desk and the different cabinets and started searching for family history of the Drevis'. I came across a chart that showed a family tree going all the way back to the early 1800's when their family separated apparently from the main clan to form the Drevis name when Aya's great grandfather went off to war against the early rising Team Rocket and never returned to his homeland. He was then separated from the rest of the family and basically forgotten. I looked at the top to find out the name of the head clan. The title at the top of the page was 'Family Tree of the Drevis and Ketch'Arius. When I derived the main root of the name, it sounded and looked a lot like my family name, Ketchum. I took a closer look at Aya and she did look a lot like me and just like me, had no real physical resemblance to either of her parents or any of her other ancestors. I called out, "Hey guys, I think that I found something," They gathered around me and collectively gasped when they saw what I had seen.

"I can't believe it, we are related like long lost cousins." May and Max glanced oddly at each other realizing that they both loved different people that were distantly related. "It's all right because we are so distantly related, that it doesn't really matter at this point. So let's just keep moving because Broc and Max have something that they want to tell you about." Max and Broc then came over and told May and I about their gruesome murders in full detail as I explained earlier in the story. We also decided to tell each other about our individual nightmares that we both experienced that I also described to you earlier. I had a shiver of despair crawl over my heart as I realized that there was no way to get out this house for our souls were bound to this house for eternity.

The ghosts that were all over the place began to gather around them for they felt the anger surging through us. They began to glow a bright light that was generating enough heat to cook through the flesh that none of us even had any longer.

**OOOOO**

Alfred was walking down the hall when he began to feel a heat generate somewhere in the house. He ran around the house checking all of he rooms to see if it was on fire. He didn't see anything but the heat was constantly getting hotter. A thought then shot through his mind. _I felt this pressure and heat the last time the dead rose from their graves and attacked me. _He tried to run for the door but as he opened it, the rain was so incredibly thick and the clouds made everything pitch black. He saw that the ground was complete goo and was crumbling apart to fall into the sea below. He ran back inside and saw a bright ball of light glowing in his face and a loud _boom! _It was a loud sonic boom and saw that everything that wasn't nailed to the floor was toppled over onto the floor. Plants and tables with shattered vases littered the floor. The chandeliers were against the walls and candle wax was all over the place. What truly startled him was what happened afterwards.

**What did he see?**

**I'm pretty sure you already know and this isn't a very good cliffhanger.**


	4. The End of a Mad Father

**Here comes the big finish!**

Chapter 3 and Epilogue

He saw all of the souls returning to the real world out from limbo to reclaim their lost bodies. He soul sealed the basement from the rest of the house making it harder for them to reach that area. He ran down to the laboratory where there was the most bodies and lit all of the flesh in the entire room. It didn't matter if it was a full body or just parts. If it was fleshy, the souls could repossess them and attack him. He ran to back up the steps to find what he wanted most to happen. Something else was also occurring while he watched. The voices of a hundred dead souls started screaming in his mind reminding him of who he is and what he has done. They warned him to repent or perish for eternity. They screamed out all at once just begging for him to repent or face the consequences for it was the only way for him to survive and them to be freed. He ignored them and spotted his dearest daughter Aya with those kids he met earlier. They were talking about something amongst themselves.

**OOOOO**

"I know what we need to do to live among the living once again. We only have two options in order not to be banished to hell for eternity. We are attempting revenge and murder, which is a sin. Sin must be atoned for even if it is only tried and failed. Option one is to convince him to repent his sins in atonement for our existence or kill him to sacrifice the blood of our sins up to Him. If we fail both, there is nothing left for us to atone with and we will be lost." Aya explained.

"But what about me? I've died several times and always miraculously survived and have been brought from the dead." I asked.

"Simple really because something has giving part of itself for atonement of your death allowing you to reenter our world," Aya answered.

I started looking at all of the ghosts and fear shot down my spine. They were all turning to ash and disintegrating like a pile of dried up, dead, unwanted leaves. We all watched, as they started just falling apart screaming out in pain for without a body, they had no connection to this world and were being forced back into the limbo realm. I screamed out, "We have to get to the doll room and reclaim our bodies before he burns them too."

"I can see you and I can hear you and your plans now, you know." Alfred screamed out. "I'll just burn the doll room if that's what it takes to cure me of this insanity." He started fleeing towards the doll room, but we were faster and reached our bodies before he even got to the door. "Let's see you get out of this," as he locked the door after throwing a match at the highly flammable tinder pile in the corner of the room. The entire room was quickly ablaze. I had almost forgotten how it felt to be human knowing that heat that was generated and being able to feel. The others had also forgotten how having flesh was truly a limit. We looked all around seeing other dolls get up and run for the door, only to be burnt to a crisp and their souls to be forced back into the realm of limbo.

I called out, "There's no way out of this burning hole."

Aya and May said at once "We can crawl out the window and go around the building to enter the front door." So with that, we gathered cloth and shattered the window with burnt body parts. I then proceeded to go out the window first, only to be met with the wet goo that was once the ground. I helped bring everyone down as the flames rapidly spread to the front of the room. We walked around through the blinding rain until we finally stumbled around front again. The blaze was so hot that the ground around that portion of the house had dried up and cracked all to pieces. I noticed that the ground around it was crumbling and pushed Broc away from the wall as that entire portion of the house crumbled to red hot ashes and then the ground crumbled down into the water below taking all of the flames with it.

The front door was locked and we couldn't get in. I then realized and said, "I forgot about Pikachu the whole time!" He was still inside my backpack with enough of the zipper to open the bag from the inside. I screamed as loud as I could "Pikachu, come to the front room and break the glass windows." I hoped that he heard me. I prayed that he would hear me.

Aya said, "We only have until dawn to perform one of the tasks before we are sent back to limbo. Dawn is in thirty minutes."

**OOOOO**

"Pika?" Pikachu called out as it heard the voice of its master far away. It opened the bag with its tail and used iron tail to break down the door to the room he was in. He then proceeded to charge down the steps towards the windows. As he came inches from the glass, an odd man grabbed it by the tail and said, "Not so fast you little rodent." The figure held a chainsaw to its tail, threatening to cut it off. He heard his master say 'Thunder Shock' and he proceeded to shock the living crap out of the man who cussed and dropped him on the floor. He then used quick attack to bash through the glass of the front windows and into his master's warm living hands. It cooed in happiness for its master for it had no idea the hell that his friends had been through but did question the fancy clothing the others were all wearing. He sensed a strong sense of hatred and anger seething through his friends. It knew the whole time that coming to the house was a bad idea and tried to tell them about the small cabin slightly off in the woods. His owner just didn't listen and instead put him in the bag and told him to go ahead and rest up.

**OOOOO**

I went through the window first, throwing Pikachu and calling out "Thunder bolt". The electricity shocked through the doctor and he stumbled back. Then, the glass in the skylight busted as three figures dropped down through in a rain of glass and water. It was none other than Team Rocket. They attempted to start their motto but ran away when Alfred took out a chainsaw and hacked Meowth to pieces as he screamed out in terror. Aya ran away from the scene leaving only him and us. Broc charged him and grabbed his arms, holding the chainsaw in the air while Pikachu rammed his legs bringing the chainsaw down only an inch from Broc's shoulder. Jessie and James were still hysterical about Meowth and were freaking out in the corner. Aya came back out from around the corner swinging a miniature chainsaw around her head striking the doctors arm holding onto the larger chainsaw. He screamed out in pain as the rest of us tackled him and knocked the chainsaws away from the scene. We started to beat him up and held him up by his arms

"You can have a chance now to repent and allow us all to go back to living"

After that, he looked at us in complete anger. He looked at us like we were the ones at fall. He brought up a snarl before screaming out, "I have committed no sins. I have done nothing wrong for I have improved you all for the better. You are eternally beautiful even now as you live again."

Broc said, "What do you mean 'even now'?"

It then dawned on Max what he meant. "He means that we are mortal but because of what he's done. We will look like this even in death. The changes he made to our bodies will last until the day we die." Alfred looked at Max with satisfaction in knowing that at least somebody was starting to understand the good he has done for them all.

"You turned us into living dolls and mutilated us. You violated and mentally destroyed us from who we were to just make a boost of our appearance." Aya screamed out in rage. "That ends now! You won't be able to repent because we are going to outright kill you!" Like that, she punched him in the jaw so hard, it would have killed a man under normal circumstances. He only laughed hysterically as they dragged his nearly unconscious form down into the basement laboratory. The remaining Team Rocket members followed with the chainsaws. They realized that they finally had their chance to make off with Pikachu. They followed them very quietly with the chainsaw in James hands and mini chainsaw in Jessie's hands.

**OOOOO**

We all took turns chaining him up while he was unconscious. Aya decided to take it a step further and get revenge for the injured leg. She grabbed the butcher's knife used to kill Broc off of the instrument table and waited for him to regain consciousness. When he came to, he started squirming until we held him down. She proceeded to crudely saw off his leg. He screamed out in terror as it dug deep into his flesh, severing vessels and tendons. It cut through his leg muscles like butter. Unfortunately for him, his bones were too tough and we shattered them with a sledgehammer. We finished up and bandaged the wound so he wouldn't bleed out on us.

For some reason, I could only feel three emotions at the time. I first felt anger at the doctor for his evil deeds and then not admitting them. Second, I felt bitterness at Pikachu because he had no idea what I had been through and that he wasn't enjoying this nearly as much as the rest of us. Finally, I felt undying love and eternal loyalty towards May because I had this incredible need for her to need me and she was filling it right now. I knew why on the first and last because of the events that had already taken place.

I, and later to find out everyone else, was hearing the murmurs of the dead, asking us to finish the mess already. "Kill him, kill him and eat his heart," they said to me. "I want to make him suffer for a long time before we finished this insane, mess of a person," I answered to them. They stopped afterwards and I turned back to the doctor to tell him, "It's time to make you suffer and mix all of the little poisons you have together." He mumbled something but I ignored it as we started grabbing the poisons and a large syringe off the cabinet shelves. He tried to squirm again but just wasted his energy and nearly passed back out. I brought the thoroughly mixed liquid into the syringe and walked over to him.

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you? That concoction will kill me, but very slowly, shutting down each organ individually, leaving the heart, brain, and lungs for last."

"Perfect" I said as I jabbed it into the gut, searching for the aorta. He cringed and jolted like May and I did, but his were more frequent and painful looking. You see, after it killed off most organs, It sent such a major tremor and headache through the brain that it nearly split in two, held together only by a few nerves. The nerves were frayed and his mind rapidly regressed until it reached the stage of a five-year old, mumbling and spitting out nonsense as he looked fearfully around the room, knowing not what was happening anymore. His visions blurred and changed colors as the poison reached his lungs, filling them up with the poison. It was forcing him to breathe heavily, but where the oxygen entered the blood was completely blocked up with poison meaning that the oxygen couldn't enter and the waste couldn't leave. He started to hack up blood in an attempt to get more oxygen as his movements finally stilled.

"It's all over now." I said

"No, because now the house must burn for the souls to be freed from their prison." Aya said as she picked up a small box off of the ground and opened it to reveal a red switch.

"What's that?" Max asked.

"This was the last ditch plan by father in case the souls should overrun the house. He would burn the house to free them, and then he would start again." Like that, she flipped switch and started running from the house. We followed outside where the rain had completely stopped and the clouds were all gone. The sun had started to rise as the foundation was blown out from under the house. The house started collapsing and catching fire faster than the tinder covered doll room did. It burned and just crumbled under its own weakened state. We set up and camp and decided to sleep there and watch the house burn. The little crackling from the roof and chimney that crumbled into the top floor helped loll me to sleep.

**OOOOO**

Team Rocket had only stepped into the basement before getting lost because all of the voices in their heads giving them wrong directions. They were in a dark hallway when they heard a loud and close blast. They turned around and saw the roof collapsing behind them and tried to flee across the room. They got to a door that led outside, but it was locked. They turned around and screamed as the rubble came down on them.

**Epilogue**

I woke up a few hours later with May holding onto me. I looked around and saw Broc off getting berries to cook for breakfast. I also saw Aya trying to sneak away from camp. I walked up behind her and asked her, "Where are you going?"

"I don't want to be a burden on you guys so I was just going to leave."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I'm not that important to anyone."

"Your important to me, and to Max as well. You have nowhere to really go off to anyway. You might as well just come with us."

"Really, you would want someone like me?"

"Of course," and with that, I picked her up and carried her back into the view of the not finished mansion. We watched the last piece of wood turn to ash and woke everybody up. May came over and we held each other while Broc sat in front of the cooking breakfast and watched. Max came over and stood next to Aya.

The house was nothing but smoldering ashes and still a bright light shot into the air from the center of the house. It shot high into the air and consumed the clouds it went through. The sun was back behind the house's remains making it even more serene. Hundreds of souls were shooting up through the bright light, creating a swirl around the pillar of light. Then we started hearing them whisper to us "Thank you so much for freeing us from that trap. We are eternally grateful. We will be with you forever in your heart and your mind." Etc. We looked up and saw two extra souls shooting for the skies. I took a closer look and then said, "It's Team Rocket!" They whispered into all of our ears, "It looks like Team Rockets blasting off for the last time! Ever…"

I turned back to May and said; "Now we can start anew. I'm going to settle down now that I'm pretty sure that I'm a Pokémon Master and go to a school somewhere."

"That sounds good. We'll all join you soon Ash Ketchum, some sooner than others." She then came over and kissed me on the lips for seemed like minutes and walked off.

**This story is pretty much done, but I'm going to make a sequel that plays off of this story.**


End file.
